


Come Back... Be Here

by taylorswept



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorswept/pseuds/taylorswept
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is coming back, it's only a matter of days or weeks or months and not longer. ONE SHOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back... Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this short drabble last December after i overcame the Merlin finale (i still sob at the memory of Arthur's death) but i haven't posted this, though, but i am now. This is too short and many have attempted to write about Arthur's return already but just give it a chance. Just see how i imagine it in my head. Thank you. :)

For 2 years Merlin has been living right next door to Gwaine, not that Gwaine was aware all along that he knew Merlin for what he really is, or was. In this case, he doesn’t, although they’re both nice to each other. Gwaine likes Merlin. Merlin gives him food from time to time, and he can always knock on Merlin’s door whenever he forgot to go shopping. And Merlin was always happy to help. Very happy indeed to help a long lost friend.  
You see, when Gwaine moved to the house next to Merlin’s 2 years ago one rainy afternoon, he could barely believe his eyes. He actually hugged Gwaine and cried, which freaked out Gwaine a little because a stranger was hugging him. It took Merlin a few minutes before it registered in that brain of his that Gwaine was a reincarnation of his former self, that he does not remember his past life or what he had been, which was a knight of Camelot who died bravely in Morgana’s hands.  
“I’m so sorry,” Merlin said, in horror. “I didn’t…I didn’t mean to…you know, hug you. You look exactly like a friend of mine.”  
Gwaine laughed. “No problem, man.” He said, playfully punching Merlin on his left shoulder. They had dinner together in Merlin’s place since Gwaine didn’t have his kitchen set-up yet. They talked about where Gwaine was from, his parents, his school, why he moved here, etc. And Merlin couldn’t be any happier to see Gwaine again after fifteen hundred years.  
He found out Gwaine was a drop out from college. He didn’t really want to go to college in the first place but his father, who’s a high ranking officer in a police station at their place and a believer of good education, forced him to. Gwaine was a rebellious son. He smoked pot. He party every night. He was the kind of kid no parents would wish to have. Gwaine was used to being beaten up by his father but now he has given up. He was done. He decided to move out of his parents’ home and live on his own.  
“It’s not me, dude.” He told Merlin through a mouthful of spaghetti and hotdogs. “I mean, can you imagine me a lawyer?” he scoffed.  
Merlin laughed. He couldn’t imagine it, either.  
“And you know what,” Gwaine continued, “I know this sounds gay, man, but I need to find myself. You know, what I really want to do with my life.”  
Merlin nodded in understanding.  
He knows. Don’t worry, Merlin thought to himself. You’ll find out soon.  
And about a month after Merlin met Gwaine again, he saw Percival and Leon at Merlin’s favorite bar down the road from his apartment. Percival spilled beer on Merlin’s shirt when he wasn’t looking at where he was going, bumping into Merlin. Leon apologized in behalf of Percival but Percival apologized, too, and bought Merlin a beer. They shared a table with Merlin and talked and laughed the whole night.  
Merlin knew something was coming. Something big was coming. Something he has waited for for a thousand years. If Gwaine, Percival and Leon are here now, then it’s only a matter of time before Arthur shows up. Arthur. Tears flood Merlin’s eyes at the thought of Arthur coming back. He’s certain Arthur wouldn’t remember him just like the other knights, but just like a long time ago in Camelot they would hit it off. It has to be. It’s their destiny.


End file.
